A wonderful World Of Spongebob Squarepants Transcript
SpongeBob:(Falling down to the ocean) Aaaaah!!! (falls into his pineapple) Aaaah! (pants and shoes fall off) Aaah! (land in bed and falls alseep) Narrator:Yes,were in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob:Wow going back to the tank reminds me of a story,back at our tank days Gair. Gary:Meow. SpongeBob:It was a very special day (walks downstairs) Everyone:Surprise!! SpongeBob:Oh my gosh! A party to celebrate our return to Bikini Bottom. Sandy:Yeah and that big fib you always tell. SpongeBob:Sandy we've been over this a million times,that adventure was not a dream.I can even tell you.It all started back at our days in that tank. (flash backs) SpongeBob:(yawns) Morning already! And we all know what word is i'm already.Ready! (runs out door) Squidward:(sigh) SpongeBob..... SpongeBob:Hey Squidward! (jumps into Squidward's window and climbs into house) Squidward:Gah! Will you get out of my house you barnacle head! (Tosses SpongeBob out window) SpongeBob:Aaaaah! (falls into Patrick's house) Ow...(gets up) Hi Patrick! Patrick:Hmp...(turns back against SpongeBob) SpongeBob:Did you forget who I am again? Patrick:Oh I think i'll remember you everyday...considering you took away Ted. SpongeBob:Ted....? Patrick:(Points to mid-air) Ted! SpongeBob:Who? Patrick:My imagineary friend! Everyone has an imagineary friend! (Rock opens) Patrick:(finger points to the exit) SpongeBob:(sadly walks out of Patrick's rock)....(starts walking) I'll go see Sandy! (cuts to the treedome) Sandy:(walks out door) Aaah..what a buetiful morning.... SpongeBob:(walks into treedome) Hi Sandy! Sandy:Aaaah! (slips on an acorn) SpongeBob:Are you okay! (runs over to Sandy) Sandy:I got it. SpongeBob:(slips and falls on Sandy) aughh! Sandy:Stop....Now can you please step out... SpongeBob:I just wanted to say Hi. Sandy:(rolls eyes angrily) Hi. SpongeBob:Oh yeah and here's your bouncy ball..Catch! (tosses ball to Sandy) Sandy:Aaaah! (gets hit by ball) Augh! (slips on another acorn and falls into her shredder) SpongeBob:I'll get you outta' there Sandy (runs over to shredder)...Now which button was it? (presses a random button) Sandy:Wait no that's the on button. (shredder goes on) Aaah! SpongeBob:I got you! (pulls Sandy out shredder) Sandy:Why I ought'a...My fur! (screams) SpongeBob:Ooops (nervously giggles) Sandy:Do me a favor! (picks SpongeBob up) And stay away from me,my treedome and my shredder (kicks SpongeBob) SpongeBob:Aaaah! (crashes through the glass of the treedome and falls out) Aaaaah! Moneroe:Mom look the cow that jumped over the moon turned to cheese and visited our tank! Susy Fish:(covers Monroe's eyes)....just keep walking. SpongeBob:(falls out the tank and the fish isle) Aaah! (falls into abandon fish bowl) Plankton:(walks onto the fish bowl shelf) No matter what I do,no matter where were at...Krabs can always steal that formula back.(bumps into fish bowl SpongeBob's in) SpongeBob:(sigh) I guess nobody likes me....(sigh) Plankton:SpongeBob? Wait a minute,that's my key to get the Krabby Patty formula! Karen get the magical paper I made! SpongeBob:Nobody likes me...(sigh) Plankton:(climbs into fish bowl) Hello SpongeBob! SpongeBob:(gasp) Plankton! Your not getting the Krabby Patty secret formula from me! Plankton:C'mon SpongeBob (pulls calander out of pocket) Today's Nice Day! And that's why (pulls contract out of pocket) SpongeBob:Wow (reads the contract) Plankton:Sign it and your problems will be gone. SpongeBob:Okay.....(picks up contract).....Are you sure. Plankton:Yes... SpongeBob:Really...? Plankton:Yes... SpongeBob:But what If I- Plankton:Just sign it already!!! SpongeBob:But I don't have a pencil... Plankton:(pulls pencil out) SpongeBob:Okay..ya-du-du-du-dum (signs contract) huh? "I wish I didn't exist" Plankton:Bye! (jumps out bowl) SpongeBob:Huh? (lound sound) SpongeBob:That's not good.Plankton! Plankton! Do you hear me! Plankton! (all the fish tanks get destoryed) SpongeBob:Help! Help! (runs around in circle) (all the animals except) SpongeBob:Uh-oh was that a crack on the bowl? (the fish bowl gets destoryed) SpongeBob:Aaah! (falls down) Aaaah! (Bird swoops in and grabs SpongeBob by its feet) SpongeBob:Aaah! (Bird flies out of the pet store and near the ocean) SpongeBob:Uh..Nice birdy... (bird lets SpongeBob) SpongeBob:Aaah! (falls into a portal) SpongeBob:Aaaah! (falls into the ocean) Category:Transcripts